creekfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Big Brother
|} |- | colspan="4" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(221, 221, 221); text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(0, 0, 0);"| |} ''Ultimate Big Brother ''was the final family-friend party night series featuring the best housemates from ''Big Brother'', ''I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here'' and ''Celebrity Big Brother''. The series started on 13th November 2010. The series was won by Chris, he was subsequently crowned the Ultimate Housemate. Production The series was first announced in May 2010 and it was confirmed to be the fourth and final party night show. The series begins and concludes on 13th November 2010. Logo The eye used for the series is the same as the UK's version of Ultimate Big Brother and Big Brother 2010. Housemates On Day 1,the housemates will enter, the housemates are only strongly rumoured and not yet confirmed. Posters have been revealed with the housemates photos. However all our distorted in some way to conceal their identities. Summary All Housemates entered on Day 1. Within the first few days Holly, Debbie and John opted to quit the show. Big Brother split the house in to two sides Rich (Chris, Gramps and Shine) and Poor (Elaine, Rob, Sandra, Steve and U Steve), the separation was intended to last a week but was extended to two weeks due to the three early departures. The rich housemates were made immune from the first eviction and the poor had to earn their place on the rich side through finding a hidden pass and through emotive speech, Rob and Steve qualified for the Rich side leaving Elaine, Sandra and U Steve up for the first eviction. Sandra was evicted on Day 18, with 18.75% to save. For the second week housemates split in to two teams once again to perform Jerry Springer style segments. The Housemates nominated for the first time resulting in Elaine, Shine and Steve facing the chop. Steve became the second evictee with 63.3% of the vote, this was considered a shock for one of the pre-series favourites to be evicted so early. Week 3, the housemates performed in Dance in the Dark in a similar task to that of Celebrity Big Brother. This weeks nominations were revealed by the housemates on whiteboards. Shine and U Steve were nominated. The vote had originally been broadcast as 50/50 at the beginning of the eviction show but Shine was evicted with 52.8% of the vote. In the penultimate week housemates competed in Creative cocktails the housemates had to guess who said what phrase throughout the three previous series. During that weeks live show the housemates sent Elaine through to the final resulting in the remaining housemates facing a vote to evict. Gramps left with 29.2% of the vote, 250 complaints were registered with Ofcom regarding vote fixing. In a final twist, Rob had to decide one housemate to return, Sandra and Steve opted out of the process so Rob selected Shine to return for the final. In the final week, The housemates enjoyed the Enjoy the Silence task. Shine finished fifth on his first and last final with 10.5% out of 5. U Steve came fourth 19.3% out of the finalists. The vote lines re-opened and Rob was announced as third place. Elaine was the runner-up and Chris won with 35.7% out of the top three. Vote fixing Scandal Several complaints had been made that vote fixing had occured during the series, three incidents had been investigated. Viewers complained that Sandra's vote line was down for the first eviction for several minutes. Channel 4 insists U Steve's and Elaine's phoneline had similar problems. Viewers also complained that Steve's Gramps' evictions were rigged. No charges have been made.